


Handcuffs

by Miya_Morana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock isn't the one in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

John still can’t quite believe it. Any of it. That Sherlock wants him, for once, really wants him, even though his brain doesn’t usually allocate any time to think about such trivial things as feelings or desires. Sherlock is brilliant and gorgeous, he could have anyone he wanted, and somehow he only wants John.

But this? This is different. This is not only want, no, this is _trust_. John sighs against Sherlock’s mouth before kissing him, plunging his tongue into this hot, greedy and delicious mouth. There’s a metallic sound as Sherlock tugs on the handcuffs tying him to the bed.

John breaks the kiss. “Tsk, tsk, patience Sherlock, patience.”

Sherlock sighs, all irritation and frustration and want. “John,” he complains, almost calmly, but the fire in his eyes betrays his voice.

John smiles, then kisses Sherlock’s throat, teeth scrapping the man’s Adam’s apple. The noise Sherlock makes goes straight to John’s cock. He licks Sherlock’s chest, slow and teasing, revelling in the way Sherlock’s control just shatters under his hands and lips until the man is just a wanton, writhing mess under him.

Sherlock’s cock is hard and heavy in John’s mouth, and he has to hold Sherlock’s hips down. The detective is moaning his name now, over and over, tugging on the handcuffs. John kisses messily the head of Sherlock’s cock before moving lower. He lets Sherlock’s hips move up then, takes one of these pale, long legs and hooks it over his shoulder as he pushes his tongue inside Sherlock, works him open with saliva and fingers.

“John!” Sherlock voice is a broken mess. “If you don’t stop now I’m going to come!”

“Maybe I want that,” John breathes, looking up past Sherlock’s leaking cock, all the way to these beautiful blue eyes. He brushes his fingertips against Sherlock’s prostate, shivers at the moan it drags out of Sherlock. “Maybe I want to watch you come from my fingers and my tongue only.”

Sherlock pushes his hips down, biting his lower lip, and John slides a third finger into him. Sherlock shouts John’s name, and John can see his cock twitch. He knows Sherlock is close, so very, and the man’s restraint is impressive.

“Come on Sherlock, just let go of all that control,” John croons, before he licks the underside of Sherlock’s cock. He pushes his fingers deep inside Sherlock just as he swallows him again.

Sherlock’s whole body tenses as he comes into John’s mouth, and John swallows around him. And John might still be hard, oh so very hard, but right now he doesn’t care, because this wasn’t about him.

Later, when Sherlock’s recovered a bit from his first orgasm, John is going to take him, to make him moan his name again, and come all over the sheets. But for now he’ll settle on rubbing against Sherlock’s stomach as he kisses his fierce, clever mouth while fisting his hands into Sherlock’s dark curls.


End file.
